


Fall Apart To Pick Up The Pieces

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay to cry<br/>(Everybody's gotta hurt sometime)<br/>Let those tear drops fly<br/>(Don't even try to dry your eye)<br/>Don't keep it all inside<br/>(In the mornin' it'll be alright)<br/>It's okay to cry</p><p>First you gotta fall apart to pick up all the pieces<br/>If you don't learn to let it go, the pain inside increases<br/>It takes more strength to hold it in, than to give in and surrender<br/>Why's the first thing that we learn, the last thing we remember?<br/>Baby, tears don't make you weak, if I could only make you see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Apart To Pick Up The Pieces

It’s been so long since Kurt has managed to sleep properly that he doesn’t know if he’s dreaming, if he’s hallucinating, or if he is seeing ghosts.

All that he knows is that he’s sitting on a wooden bench in a place that looks like Washington Park, but there is no noise and the place is empty, save for the two of them.

Definitely dreaming then.

“Hey little bro.”

It’s odd, he can almost feel the way Finn bumps their shoulders.

“Hey.”

“Nice landscape,” Finn comments, slouching on the bench.

He looks just like he did when they closed the coffin.

Peaceful, and so classy, and so, so fucking young.

“Thanks,” Kurt replies, willing himself to not blink, to look at his brother to his heart’s content.

“You know,” Finn starts turning to look at him with his crooked smile that always warmed Kurt whenever he was its recipient, “it’s okay to cry.”

Kurt stiffens and frowns. “It’s okay not to,” he replies, already argumentative.

Finn chuckles until it turns into a full laugh, and Kurt joins him until tears do roll down his cheeks

Even in dreams, they act like brothers.

“Hey,” another voice pulls him from the dream and his hand clenches around Finn’s even as it disappears. Blaine is sitting next to him in his small bed, his hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Kurt replies, wiping his wet cheeks. “Looks like I needed to cry it out after all.”

Blaine smiles and caresses his cheek with his knuckles. “It’s okay to cry, darling.”


End file.
